Mobile Gear Gundam: The One Year War
by Pandemonium Theory
Summary: History repeats itself when Earth and Space, in an era of peace, find itself once again in war. This time armed with new technology, the Mobile Gear, pilots fight for the autonomy of thier nations.
1. Phase 01: Precepts of War

**A/N**: I'm taking a break from my Digimon projects. I will return to them, but I've gotten very frustrated with it, which is why I've been gone for so long. Anyway this is my Gundam fic which is going to use allusions from 0079, Zeta Gundam, Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, and possibly Gundam OO. This first story will take us through the One Year War, centuries after all the mobile suit wars. Mobile suits have become obsolete. The new war weapon is the MG (Mobile Gear), which encompasses the pilot in the mobile suits' armor and weapons.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Gundam.

**Phase 01: Precept of War**

_The year is Peace Act (PA) Century 0050. For fifty years Earth and space have coincided in peace. All war weapons have been discarded and destroyed. Earth's leaders have come together to form one government: ROEN (Republic of Earth Nations). The factions of space have come together to from NEOS (New Emissaries of Space). Evolved humans, called Neogenics, are accepted by spacenoids and Earthnoids alike. _************************************************************************

On the neutral colony of Helena, Axel Yoshda snickered as he came upon Kosuke Nobunaga and Shina Yuya kissing in the park.

"Hey guys, I thought you were hungry for _food_," Axel said, setting down a bag of food on the picnic blanket.

The couple broke free and blushed.

"I swear," Axel sighed, "I leave you two alone for two minutes and you're already at it."

Shina giggled, and Kosuke rolled his eyes saying, "It's not like we we're doing anything wrong."

Axel shook his head, noting Kosuke's messier than usual hair, unbuttoned blue shirt, and unlatched belt, "Dude, she's the Chairman's daughter, here on vacation."

"I'm just showing her a good time," Kosuke said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, Axel," Shina chuckled, "Lighten up. Kosuke's just showing me what I've been missing out on. You have my permission as my bodyguard to ease off."

Axel blushed when he looked at her. Her red hair was down, and she was wearing a pink bra and a khaki skirt. She blushed as she put her pink blouse back on.

"Speaking of which," Kosuke said, "its seventy degrees out here and you're wearing that black, military trench coat. Take it off and stay a while."

Axel sat down and said, "I can't while I'm on duty."

Kosuke grabbed a sandwich with one hand, and Shina's hand with the other, "You and your duty. So where's Mr. Hashibara?"

An older man joined the teenagers, "Here I am. Ms. Yuya that was very indecent behavior, wearing only a bra in a public park, your father would be ashamed. Kosuke, release her hand this minute!"

Kosuke rolled his eyes and let go of her hand, "Find anything at the golf shop?"

This made Mr. Hashibara smile, "Why yes I did. I picked up a nice shirt, hat, and some golf balls."

The boys smirked. Shina frowned, "Mr. Hashibara, you're _my_ butler. Stop telling me what to do. You aren't my father."

"No, but I am employed by your father to keep you away from indecencies such as Kosuke," Mr. Hashibara said his name in distaste, "but Mr. Yoshda here tells me that despite my impression, he's a decent fellow."

Shina looked away from the old man and sipped her lemonade.

"Very well," Mr. Hashibara said, "Ms. Yuya, our flight leaves in an hour. I suggest we make haste to the spaceport."

"Fine," Shina said as she stood up, "but Kosuke's coming."

"I am?" Kosuke asked, jumping up, grabbing Shina's hand, "That's awesome!"

Mr. Hashibara put up a finger, "You most certainly are not."

"Actually he is," Shina smirked, "and that's that!"

The butler turned to Axel, "_Do _something!"

Axel sweat dropped, "I'm only assigned to Shina as her bodyguard. I can't tell Kosuke not to come."

"Fine, but Ms. Yuya, you are sitting up front with me in the limo while the boys sit in the very back. _That_ is _that_!"

Shina moaned, and the group walked to the limo parked by the curb. The boys got in the back, and they started off.

"Dude," Kosuke said, "unbutton that jacket, and take those shades of your eyes. You look like a dork. I'll do it for you if you don't feel like it."

Axel sighed as he unbuttoned down to his chest, revealing a white undershirt. Then he rested his sunglasses on his blond curls, "Better?"

"Much better, makes me wanna get a uniform."

Axel paused before asking, "Why don't you? You need a job and it pays well."

Kosuke shook his, "I don't want to get involved with the military, and then a war start."

"That won't happen," Axel reasoned, "Is it because of Shina?"

He nodded slowly, "I'd sign up to join the NEOS military, right? Then somebody would cause a national incident, fingers would be pointed, and next thing you know I'm assigned to bomb the Chairman's house. Shina's house."

"I know you're going to hate this," Axel said hesitantly, "but you've only known her a month!"

"I know, and I owe you everything for introducing me to her, but I'm in _love _with her. I can't ignore my feelings for her."

Axel looked out the window, troubled.

"Hey Axel?"

"What?"

Suddenly they heard a hissing noise, and then the limo exploded.

Axel winced as he dragged himself out from the debris of the explosion. He quickly took inventory of himself: his left shoulder was gashing with blood, and he couldn't feel his legs. With his right hand, he grabbed his cell phone and called a paramedic. Then he called NEOS headquarters.

"This is Ensign Axel Yoshda. We have a situation on Helena. I need commander, or a high ranking officer to meet me at the hospital."

He hung up, and spotted Kosuke's head under the debris. Axel crawled over to him, and dragged metal and debris off him and cried, "Kosuke! Kosuke!"

Kosuke coughed, "Axel?"

An ambulance siren interrupted them, and paramedics rushed out, helping Axel and Kosuke onto gurneys.

"Wait," Axel said, "Mr. Hashibara and Shina are still over there."

The paramedics rummaged through the debris and carried the unconscious forms of Shina and Mr. Hashibara to the other ambulance.

"Shina! _SHINAA!!_" Kosuke screamed, horror struck, until the ambulance doors closed.

At the hospital, Axel and Kosuke were both sedated. A light knock on the door woke Axel. A tall, stocky, dark haired man walked in. Axel gulped as he saw the gold "V" stretch across the NEOS uniform.

"Ensign Axel," he said, "I'm Vice-Admiral Brody Shearman. I got your message. So, kid, what happened?"

Axel sat up quickly to salute, but collapsed back on his bed.

"You're okay, kid, take it easy."

"Sorry, sir, I just didn't expect you to come down here for this," Axel explained, "My assignment was to make sure Chairman Yuya's daughter, Shina, made it through space and back to ROEN. Her butler, Mr. Hashibara, also accompanied her. Kosuke Nobunaga, a good friend of mine, developed a…relationship with her. The relationship grew under the watchful eyes of me and Mr. Hashibara. Anyway, today was the day Shina and her butler were to return to ROEN, and Kosuke came along to say goodbye. On our way here, our car exploded."

Brody curiously asked, "How did your car explode?"

"That's why I called you," Axel said, "We were hit by a stray missile."

"A stray _missile_?"

Axel nodded.

"Helena manufacturing war weapons?"

"It isn't that simple," Axel paused, "The missile came from a mobile suit. In fact, there were two nearby the Technology Center. It looked as if they were fighting."

Brody was stunned, "I see. I'll see to that matter while I'm here."

"How are the others?" Axel asked hopefully.

"Your buddy Kosuke is bruised, but fine. Mr. Hashibara has a broken leg," Brody stopped before saying, "Shina Yuya died when I arrived."

Axel lied back in his bed, shocked.

"Here's a question," Brody asked, "Did you know that Kosuke is a Neogenic?"

"What? Oh, yeah. He's of NEOS nationality. His family moved to Helena when they were offered a job at the Tech Center. Why?"

"Well, once I saw he was a Neogenic, I was curious to learn more. His aptitude is, well, exceptionally high. Tell me, has he showed any interest in joining the armed forces?"

Axel chuckled, "Yeah right. I've tried to get him to join. He's very smart, and is the best chess and checkers player I've met, but he is so laid back, easy going, and _lazy_! Part of me wants him to join so we could hang out more, and relate to eachother better. But part of me wants him to stay out because he's so innocent."

Brody thought a moment and said, "So what you're trying to say is that you want him to join so long as he is with you wherever you go?"

"Sounds weird, I know," Axel said blushing, "but I don't want him to die because he was being his careless self."

The Vice-Admiral nodded and said, "Get better soon. I'm going to the Tech Center and straighten out this mess. Good day."

Axel semi-saluted and Brody left. Axel thought about the day, and fell asleep. Outside, Brody called Siena Nobunaga, "What happened?"

"Around noon, we found four MGs missing along with their blueprints. We activated the homing devices located in them, and we destroyed the vehicle that contained them."

Brody listened and said, "I checked with the clean up crew, and the paramedics. There is no sign of the missing MGs or blueprints. Would you like to know who you fired a missile at though?"

No answer came.

"You killed ROEN Chairman Yuya's daughter, Shina Yuya, crippled her butler, and injured a NEOS officer as well as your son."

He heard a gasp at the other end, and smiled at the grim irony, "But don't worry, some good came of it. I found your son's academic and aptitude scores. I want you to construct a MG that fully encompasses his abilities, because I'm drafting him into my regiment. Maybe that will encourage you to not hold back on your creative innovation."

"You can't do this to my son! You have no legal right! We are no longer NEOS citizens, your rank mean nothing here on Helena!" Siena's shrill voice cried.

Brody shook his head and grinned, "I'm afraid you're wrong. You were previously employed by me. That and you murdered Chairman Yuya's daughter, which will no doubt result in a full scale war."

Silence and then, "Wasn't that why you hired me and my husband? So you could have your little war?"

"True, but ROEN acquiring MG technology wasn't the plan. Hmm, it seems the Chairman was thinking the same thing as me."

"And that is?"

"That the Earth and space should be under one rule."

***********************************************************************

Mr. Hashibara landed in Washington D.C the day after his accident. Once inside the Yuya estate, the chairman called him into his study.

"Well, what do you have for me?" he asked.

Mr. Hashibara took out his bag from the golf shop, and took out four black bracelets, as well as four scrolled and bound sheets of paper, "These are what you sent me after. These are the war weapons that Helena was producing and their blueprints two of which are identical. I took the liberty of reading one of them, and the bracelet, once activated, covers the operator in a battle suit complete with weapons and armor."

"I wonder what they were planning to do with them?" the Chairman mused.

"Sir, you should know that Shina won't be joining us," Mr. Hashibara said solemnly.

The Chairman laughed, "And what's that? NEOS launched a nuclear missile at my house?"

"Not exactly," came the answer, "I found a homing device on the bracelets on my way here. A homing missile hit the limo. The NEOS officer, his friend, and I survived. I'm sorry sir, but Shina didn't make it."

A stunned silence filled the room. Yuya swallowed and said, "Very well, I was looking for a reason to start a war, and one came at my expense. Call the newspaper and tell them the Shina Yuya was assassinated by a NEOS missile. NEOS will no doubt deny it, but I'll win the masses."

Mr. Hashibara bowed and exited the room. The Chairman silently grieved for his little girl. Once he composed himself he pushed a button on his phone receiver.

"Yes sir?" the secretary's voice came.

"Call my daughter, Toya, and have her come to my study. Tell her a tragedy has befallen the family."

"Yes sir." The secretary said and hung up.

Chairman Yuya sat back in his chair, his dark watery brown eyes gleamed for the beginning of the end of NEOS.

***********************************************************************

The next day Axel saw Kosuke outside of Shina's room. He looked for the words to comfort him, but all he could muster was a reassuring squeeze on the soldier, "I'm really sorry…"

Kosuke turned to him. His eyes were red and swollen from crying. A small tear trickled down to his cheek. Axel embraced him, letting Kosuke cry into his shoulder while they hugged.

An intercom announcement broke them apart, "Mr. Yoshda and Mr. Nobunaga, please report to the main desk."

The two friends walked down the hall, Axel's arm around Kosuke's shoulder. At the front desk, the secretary informed, "Mr. Hashibara sends his regrets, but under the circumstances he needs to return to the Chairman. Once the doctors finish with the medical report for Shina, she'll be transported back to her family."

The boys nodded.

"I need you to both sign these release forms, and you'll be free to go. Oh, and one more thing, NEOS Vice-Admiral Shearman wants you both to report to his cruiser. It's docked at the spaceport."

Axel had a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach as he looked at the other boy. Kosuke looked confused.

"We can take my car," Axel said, "I had it brought over this morning."

Kosuke nodded. Once inside the car he asked, "What does he want with us?"

"Well he came to my room yesterday after the accident, and I reported what happened. I was surprised that the Vice-Admiral came, but then again he would've known the Chairman's daughter was on Helena. Her death is going to cause a lot of stress for both powers."

Kosuke nodded, "Oh, but why would he want me?"

Axel bit his lip before answering, "He read your file and found out you're a Neogenic, and asked me why you haven't enlisted in the military. I told him you were interested, but he's notorious for getting what he wants."

"Why does he want me to join the military?"

"He said your aptitude scores were exceptionally high. I was impressed that he was so interested in you, but you are an interesting person."

Kosuke grinned slyly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Axel laughed, "You are so talented and smart and apparently a very powerful Neogenic. Shearman wouldn't show that much interest in you if you weren't. I know the family. The youngest, Reece, graduated from the Cadet Academy before I did, but we were very competitive with eachother."

Kosuke nodded, "That's right, my man's a fancy school graduate. I take classes at my parent's work, so don't think you can get all cocky with me. I'm proud of you though."

Axel grinned, "Thanks, man."

They arrived at the spaceport and headed to The Vice-Admiral's personal cruiser. It was roughly the size of a jumbo jet, was silver, and obviously decked out in weapons. The Shearman insignia, a red rose with a bigger yellow "S" and a wolf leaping across it, was on both sides of the cruiser. Brody was there to greet both boys.

"Come in, both of you, make yourself comfortable."

Inside the cruiser, they were led to an office. Brody's office.

"Do either of you know why you're here?" Brody asked.

"To recruit me?" Kosuke guessed, "Listen, I'm not military material. Frankly, I'm not interested."

Brody looked at Axel, "You're right, he isn't interested. Kosuke look, a war is inevitable due to Shina's death. The Chairman will make it a bigger deal than it is, because she's his daughter. He will blame NEOS for letting it happen."

Axel looked alarmed, "Would they seriously go that far? Wouldn't the other chairman stop him, because he's too emotionally involved?"

"Maybe, but Yuya is a very powerful man. More powerful than many of the chairman. He probably rivals the Supreme Chairman himself."

"That's crazy!" Axel argued.

"You don't have to convince me, kid."  
Kosuke looked at the ceiling, "You thought that news might make me wanna join? I'm more against the idea now than before. Shina was my girlfriend. In a way I empathize with the chairman."

"Well I'm sorry to say this, but you have no choice in the matter."

"What?" Kosuke demanded.

"Why doesn't he?" Axel asked.

"Kosuke, you were put on the draft list on your birthday. All eighteen year olds who are NEOS born are automatically registered. It's the law."

Kosuke looked at him, "But I'm not NEOS anything! I've lived in Helena since I was born!"

Brody nodded, "That may be, but you were born on the NEOS colony Leolius. I've seen your birth certificate, and even asked your parents."

"You talked to my parents? All this just to get me to be a soldier, and because I'm a Neogenic. So what?"

Brody patiently waited a moment and looked into Kosuke's blue demanding eyes, "It's the law, and we really need Neogenics, especially since war is approaching."

"You don't know that!"

"Tell you what," Brody said, "you go to basic training, go along with it, and if there is no war, I'll get rid of your name on the draft and you'll never hear from us asking you join us. Sound good?"

Axel looked at his friend, "That's a good deal. I'd take it."

"You'll be under special training, though, since you're a Neogenic," Brody warned, "but you'll be paid a regular salary during your training, since it will interfere with your schooling."

"Is there anything else I should know before I decide?" Kosuke asked.

"Umm," Brody thought for a moment, "ah yes, you'll both be a part of my regiment. You'll be together, sound good? You may be sent on separate assignments, but you'll be apart of the same team."

Kosuke angrily thought about the proposition. Finally he reluctantly agreed.

"That's wonderful!" Brody said joyously, "Well then, we leave for Lunar Base Beaumont in ten minutes. Beaumont is our Neogenic training center. You will be trained in the use of the new weapons we have developed, the MGs."

"What about my stuff?" Kosuke asked.

"MG?" Axel asked.

"I'll explain the MGs on the way there, as for your stuff; I took the liberty of fetching it for you."

Kosuke frowned.

"By the way," Brody said, "Axel, I read your record and aptitude tests. You aren't half bad. You're being promoted to Lt. Commander. Kosuke, you're starting off at Lieutenant. I'll let you two get situated."

Brody nodded and walked out the door.

Axel was overwhelmed, "I just jumped two ranks!"

Kosuke managed a smile, "Congratulations. I just wish he didn't seem so confident he could win me over."

"I told you he was notorious about getting what he wants."

Kosuke nodded, "Yeah. Well the bright side is we're going to be working together."

"Yep, maybe we can be partners," Axel put out.

"I wouldn't mind," Kosuke smiled, "after all, we're best friends."

Axel smiled back, "The best."

************************************************************************

A/N: This is going to be a plot-driven story, obviously, since I'm following the original 0079 story for the most part. This chapter shows us the relationships between the characters, and a general mood of how other chapters might be portrayed. Thanks for reading and please R&R!


	2. Phase 02: Time for War

**A/N:** A note about this story is that my OCs are symbolic of the original cast of characters. Events will also be very similar, such as battles, but don't expect a play by play of 0079 with OCs and new weapons.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam

**Phase 2: Time for War**

Toya Yuya took her seat at the ROEN Military Academy graduation. She didn't even acknowledge her best friend, Terry Mita, take his seat beside her.

"What has you down in the dumps?" Terry asked, looking at her upset expression, "its graduation, you should be happy!"

She looked at him and began to cry, "Shina's dead! My baby sister is dead! There's nothing to be happy about!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Terry said sincerely, hugging her. After a few minutes his white uniform was damp from Toya's tears.

"Attention!" the Superintendent called, "Cadets, find your seats and let's begin."

The cadets quickly seated themselves. After making sure all was in order, the Superintendent said, "We'll be calling each of you up here by last name in alphabetical order. When you are called, walk up here and you will receive your diploma. Along with the diploma you will receive a gold bar, promoting you to 2nd Lieutenant rank, and receive orders to report to your squadrons."

Silence fell over the entire room. Squadrons hadn't been formed for fifty years. This could only mean one thing:

"War," Toya whispered.

"Huh?" Terry asked.

Toya looked him in the eyes with hers, "NEOS officer Axel Yoshda had my sister killed on his watch! I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

The next morning at Beaumont, Yosuke was issued a NEOS uniform, an issued handgun, and an issued dagger. The soldier who gave it to him nodded, "You never know when that will become your life line."

Kosuke glanced at the dagger uneasily and walked to his dorm to change. Axel was in his room, "We're roomies as long as we're here. What do you think about that?"

Kosuke managed a smile, "Better than one of these hard-heads concerned about life-or-death combat. I swear, the guy who gave me this dagger would rather ditch the gun, and fight hand-to-hand."

"Oh, I guess you met Cody," Axel grinned, "He can be…eccentric about combat and strategy. He's a good guy, but spends way too much time in the simulators."

"Simulators?" Kosuke asked, "I thought all mobile suits were destroyed. Why are they having you guys practice mobile suit combat?"

"No," Axel explained, "we don't have mobile suits, but we do have space fighters and air fighters. There's also a hand-to-hand combat simulator. Shearman will probably test you in these to get you accustomed to combat life."

Kosuke listened while he changed into his black uniform, "So what's your favorite?"

"I guess the hand-to-hand simulator is my favorite, because I'm good at it. It doesn't require that much thinking."

Kosuke laughed, "Well, I better report to my training. They want me to test my aptitude…again."

"Hey," Axel stopped him, "I'm going the same way for my training. I get to test an MG."

"Good luck with that," Kosuke said as the boys walked down several halls, coming to a gym-sized room.

A scientist greeted them, "Welcome. Axel, you will follow Professor Johnson to the training room."

Axel nodded and followed the female professor to a separate room.

"As for you, Kosuke, you will come with me for some tests. You will be tested both intelligently and physically."

Kosuke followed the professor to a table with a paper and pencil. "You will have ten minutes to finish the test. It has one hundred questions of varying types," the professor explained.

No sooner had Kosuke sat down than had the professor said, "Start!"

Reading the first question, Kosuke sighed, feeling the pressure from the clicking clock nearby. _If k is the constant in the expression x2-x + k and the expression has a value of 0 when 3 is substituted for x, what is the value of the expression when 2 is substituted for x? Kosuke quickly answered the question and moved on to the next one._

_If you have light of 5500 Angstroms, what color is it? Which is the smallest whole number that produces a total of over 200 when multiplied by itself? Name all members of the first space flight._ On and on the questions came, and on and on Kosuke rushed to complete them. He finished all one hundred questions and looked at the clock, lightly sweating.

"Impressive," the professor said, "You completed the test with five minutes to go."

The professor graded the test, while Kosuke slouched over his char panting. In truth, the whole time he was feeling anxious as though his life depended on it. And it may as well have.

"You answered all questions correctly," the professor said, "Follow me."

They came to an obstacle course next. "I want you to complete the course as fast as you can."

Kosuke looked around and removed his black blazer. A rope ladder led to a swing that swung over to a suspended hula-hoop. After that a track led to a finish line that had hurdles of varying sizes.

"Five minutes is the fastest this course has ever been completed," the professor added.

_Great_, Kosuke thought, _this guy wants me to complete it in less than five minutes._

"Ready, set, go!"

Kosuke ran to the rope ladder and launched himself a couple feet on to the rope ladder. He kept jumping instead of climbing, progressing faster than an average climber. As soon as he landed on the platform, he leapt for the swing and threw himself through the hula-hoop. Bracing his legs for the landing, Kosuke darted through the course, jumping, and even flipping over the hurdles. At the finish line, Kosuke was panting and sweating heavily.

The professor frowned, "Four minutes and thirty seconds. Your stamina and endurance is something to be desired, but for the purpose of the test, you pass."

Kosuke collapsed on the floor, catching his breath. The professor continued walking, "You have passed our tests. Now for your real training."

* * *

Axel eyed his opponents. They were both outfitted in white models of the MG-Zaku I. Axel was outfitted with a green model of the MG-Zaku I. The professor explained that these units were for training purposes only. The armor was basic. It covered his entire body, and included a jet pack, cluster grenades called crackers, and a machine gun. The other two Zakus had bazookas.

The arena in which the three Zakus stood was filled with barricades of all sorts of sizes and shapes. The referee for this training match lifted his hand, signifying everyone to get ready. The two white Zakus flew behind a barricade, and Axel did the same on the other side of the arena.

A whistle blew and Axel hurtled over his barricade to face the white Zakus throwing their crackers at him. He barrel-rolled sideways, but the explosion knocked him back. He got up in time to see two bazooka shells flying directly at him. Unable to dodge, Axel fired off his machine gun exploding the shells before they hit him.

"Lucky shot," one of the Zakus said.

"Yeah," said the other, "but don't get used to it."

Axel responded by firing at them, causing them to run in separate directions. Axel flew after one, firing at him. The Zaku couldn't fire at Axel without getting hit, so he continued running. Axel flew over the barricade and threw his cracker at the entrance where the Zaku was coming to. The cracker exploded right into the Zaku's chest, and the referee whistled, signaling that he was out.

"Got you!" the Zaku behind him yelled, firing his bazooka.

Axel immediately flew upwards, and showered him with bullets. The white Zaku back-flipped away from the bullets, and when he recovered from his landing he saw Axel's foot crash into his jaw.

"Fancy tricks won't win you any points," Axel said smirking as he punched him in the gut.

The referee blew his whistle as Axel leveled his machine gun in front of the white Zaku's face.

"Excellent," the professor said approvingly, "You handled those two quite well, considering your handicap."

Another professor nodded, "Yes you managed to win two on one, and two bazookas against your machine gun."

"Well," Axel said, "the weapon doesn't make the soldier, it's the mind and how the soldier uses it."

The professors nodded in agreement, smiling.

* * *

After the graduation ceremony, Toya and Terry looked in the packet the received, which contained their orders.

"Hey, I got assigned to the new ROEN warship!" Terry exclaimed excitedly. "What about you?"

Toya's face lit up a little, "Me too! I'm assigned to The Grail as well."

"Well, do you wanna go?"

Toya smiled, "Let's."

The Grail was a sleek and slender aircraft that if it resembled a running white horse.

"You two are the newbies?" a big uniformed officer asked.

"Um," Terry gulped, "yeah."

The menacing-looking officer smiled widely and said, "Welcome aboard! I'm Lieutenant Tai Muran."

"And I'm Lieutenant Guy Muran," a guy who looked exactly like Tai said walking beside him.

"You're twins?" Toya asked.

"You got it!" Guy said.

"We'll take you on a tour of the ship, and then get you ready to fight with our new weapons," Tai said.

"New weapons?" Toya asked.

"You'll see."

Toya and Terry followed the twins inside the warship. Inside, everyone bustled around getting ready to take off. They walked past the clutter of people and walked to a place called the Brief, where pilots were briefed on missions and such. The weapons hanger was attached to the Brief, so the two were essentially the same.

"Here we are," Guy said, "Now we'll give you your weapons. These aren't like the weapons out of the history books. These are no giant robots."

"They're battle suits with the heavy weapons, close range weapons, bombs, etc," Tai added. "These battle suits will protect you in space, underwater, anywhere. The armor is extremely durable, but feels like normal clothes. Practically like a feather."

Guy opened a safe, and took out two watch-type devices, "The battle suits are called Mobile Gears, MG for short."

"Where did you get these?" Toya asked in awe.

"We stole them from NEOS when we found out that they were preparing a war against us."

Toya looked down in sudden discovery, "That's why my sister died…because they were planning to kill us."

"Yuya was a hero," Terry said comfortably, resting a hand on Toya's shoulder.

Toya nodded, "So let's see them."

"Well Toya, you'll like this," Tai said, grinning, "Your scores are the highest at the Academy, and you've been chosen to pilot the MG-Gundam. We've read the stats on this thing, and it's amazing! A beam rifle, hyper bazooka, hyper hammer, blaster shield, _two_ beam sabers, and two vulcans located in the visor. We sent the schematics to the Garage to see what they can do in terms of mass producing your unit."

Guy flashed Toya a smile, "It's pretty pimp."

"What about me?" Terry asked excitedly.

"You're to pilot the MG-Guncannon. It's not like the Gundam. Guncannon is a long-range unit with a beam rifle, two cannons mounted on the shoulders, and vulcans in the visor," Tai explained.

Terry's face drooped in disappointment, "Aw man."

"Hey!" Guy snapped, "At least your unit can walk on two legs, and if you wanted to you could punch or kick an enemy unit. Our units, the MG-Guntank, are a lot like yours. They have the two cannons, but they also have machine guns mounted on the arms. For legs we have caterpillar tracks, and we are _really _slow. Our purpose is to support the two of you from long distance."

Terry perked up at this tidbit. Tai shook his head, "They shouldn't trust you newbies with the stronger units. We're more experienced and have even _used _the units to test them out. Count yourselves lucky."

Toya and Terry nodded. Guy nodded back, "All right, I'll show you to your rooms."

* * *

The two professors at Beaumont handed Axel and Kosuke the new weapons; two watches.

"What are these?" Axel asked.

"What am I going to do with this?" Kosuke asked, rolling his eyes, "Refuse to answer what time it is?"

The female professor, Johnson of the Stoic, looked sternly at Kosuke, "What you are holding in your hand is a Mobile Gear or MG. This device envelopes the wearer with a battle suit, similar to the Mobile Suits used in wars before."

Gordon, the male professor, said, "You both will be given upgraded versions of the MG-Zaku I, which you know are our training units."

"So what do we get?" Kosuke asked.

Axel gave him a stern glance, but Kosuke shrugged it off.

"You both will receive MG-Zaku IIs; however, Axel is squad captain so he gets a customized unit."

"What does that mean?" Axel asked.

Gordon answered, "Unlike the green Zakus, your unit is red, faster, and has more efficient armor."

"Along with that," Johnson said, "You will have an additional wingman other than Kosuke."

A young man walked in the room, "My name is Saiba Nollen."

He offered his hand to Axel, who accepted it. Saiba looked at Kosuke oddly when Kosuke extended his arm. _What a stiff, _Kosuke thought, retracting his arm.

"Saiba will be piloting a Zaku II as well," Johnson continued, "The weaponry is exactly like the weapons on the Zaku I, except the Zaku IIs are equipped with beam tomahawks. The armor is also stronger. Any questions?"

Saiba stepped up, "When do we depart?"

"Soon," was the answer. With that the professors left. The three boys also left.

In his dorm, Kosuke looked out his window at Earth, _Yuya, I'm fighting this war for you. I'll end it, quickly and peacefully. I promise._

* * *

In Toya's room on the Grail, she looked out into space, _Yuya, I'll kill Axel Yoshda and avenge you and every one of those rotten NEOS officers who stand in my way. I'm using their wn weapon against them. The Gundam will be my key to win the war._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter took a while to upload. I'm running another account and things have gotten hectic.


	3. Phase 03: Encounter In Space

A/N: Here we go again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam.

**Phase 03: Encounter In Space**

"Team Axel prepare for departure!" a voice on the intercom announced.

"Time to go," Axel said standing up from the bench he and Kosuke were sitting on.

Kosuke stood along side Axel, "I guess. Where do you suppose that Saiba guy is?"

"Right here," Saiba said entering the room, "Our orders are to board Vice Admiral's ship and depart to Earth."

"Earth?" Axel asked, "Why there?"

"Commander Reece Shearman is planning to use New York, a NEOS battle station on Earth, to attack the ROEN capitol Washington D.C."

Axel nodded, "I see. We're a support unit, right?"

"Yes, sir," Saiba saluted, "I'll be making my way to the ship."

"We'll follow," Axel said, saluting back.

When Saiba was out of sight, Kosuke said, "There is something up with him; something unnatural. Too robotic for me. Oh well, seems like he'd be a good warrior. It's not like I'll be much help."

The two started walking to the ship, "Why's that?"

"I'm more of a pacifist. I passed their tests and all, but I don't know if I can kill somebody."

They stopped and Axel grabbed Kosuke's shoulders, "You'll be fine. Just do your best and don't _die_!"

Kosuke looked into Axel's eyes and nodded. Axel let go and the two entered the ship. On board, Brody Shearman said, "You three pilots, Team Axel, will take a shuttle from this ship to New York where Commander of the Earth Forces Reece Shearman and provide support as they prepare to take over Washington. You will leave on the shuttle once we arrive at Earth's atmosphere. Any questions?"

They shook their heads.

"Good. You three might as well get to know each other better as you will be together in this war until the very end. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!" The pilots responded, saluting.

Brody nodded, "Make your selves comfortable. We'll arrive within the hour."

With that he left the three pilots. Kosuke turned to Saiba, "My name is Kosuke Nobunaga, nice to meet you. I was born on the neutral colony Helena."

"Ironic how you're in this war," Saiba smirked.

Axel extended his hand, "My name is Axel Yoshda. I was born on the neutral colony Terrice."

Saiba took the arm and shook, "It's an honor to meet you, sir. My name is Saiba Nollen and I was born on the NEOS colony of Capricornus. After Commander Reece, you were the best cadet at the NEOS Cadet Academy. I think it's admiral that you joined NEOS from a neutral colony!"

"But I-" Kosuke cut in, but was interrupted by Saiba.

"I am honored to serve as your wingman," Saiba said, bowing his head.

Kosuke rolled his eyes and muttered, "Whatever."

"Thank you," Axel blushed, uncertainly.

"Don't worry about a thing, sir," Saiba assuredly said, "I will do all that's within my power to make this mission a success. I'll also make sure the amateur won't get in our way."

"Amateur?" Kosuke asked.

"I don't believe you attended the NEOS CA, did you?"

"No, but…"

"Then I don't know why you're here. All you'll be is a nuisance."

"Why are _you _here?" Kosuke demanded, "I don't care what credentials you have, but you can't disrespect me like that!"

Axel put his hand on Kosuke's shoulder, "Easy, man. Saiba, Kosuke's a Neogenic, and his abilities are nothing like NEOS has ever seen. He has potential to be great. I don't want you disrespecting him."

"Sorry, sir," Saiba saluted, "Won't happen again."

"Sure it won't," Kosuke muttered.

"That goes for you too, Kosuke," Axel said, "Saiba graduated from the CA at the top of his class."

"Sorry."

"Sorry 'sir'," Saiba said, "That's how you apologize to an officer who out ranks you. You're just a civilian."

Kosuke smirked, "Wrong. What's your rank, again?"

"I'm a 2nd Lieutenant. All graduates of the CA start off as a 2nd Lieutenant," Saiba droned, bored with the question.

"Well it's your turn to apologize, because I out rank _you!_" Kosuke said, "I'm a Lieutenant. One rank higher than you."

"What?" Saiba asked, dumbfounded.

Kosuke grinned and walked away. Axel shrugged and sat down. Saiba glared in Kosuke's direction.

* * *

"Attention all crew member of the Grail: We are headed towards earth's atmosphere and will arrive in thirty minutes. From there we'll provide backup for Washington D.C."

Toya and Terry were sitting in the ship's lounge when they heard the announcement made by Captain Scarlett Mezzanine. Toya looked out the window into deep space, "What's happening?"

A voice answered from behind, "Commander Reece Shearman of the NEOS Earth Forces is going to use their New York base to attack the ROEN capitol. All that's protecting the capitol are tanks, jets, and air fighters equipped with beam cannons. NEOS has Mobile Gears like you do. Washington won't stand a chance unless we help."

Toya turned around and saw a blond haired girl about eighteen years old, same as Toya. She held out her hand and introduced herself, "My name is Karey Manor. I'm the Communications Director on the Grail."

Toya took her hand, "My name is Toya Yuya. I'm operating the MG-Gundam."

Terry shook her hand as well, "My name is Terry Mita and I'm operating the MG-Guncannon."

"Nice to meet you both," Karey said.

An alarm rang out, and Capt. Scarlett came on the intercom, "All hands to battle stations. I repeat: All hands to battle stations. A NEOS battleship is approaching. All pilots proceed to the catapult!"

"You two better go," Karey said, "Good luck and remember that I'll be on the radio if anything goes wrong."

"Thanks," Toya said and turned to Terry, "Let's go!"

* * *

Outside both ships, Team Axel was in triangle formation with Kosuke on the right and Saiba on the left, heading for the Grail. Axel was armed with a bazooka and the other two were armed with heavy machine guns.

"All right," Axel said, "Our mission is to disable that ship and take over all weapons in their possession. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" the other two answered.

"Good let's go!"

* * *

In hanger where the catapults were, the pilots activated their MGs. Toya selected a beam rifle as her main weapon and pressed the 'start' button. A bright light enveloped Toya and white armor covered her body. Her head visor covered her head and two machine guns protruded next to each eye. A blue and red chest plate materialized along with a beam rifle in Toya's right hand, and a red and yellow blaster shield in her left hand. A jetpack appeared on her back along with two beam sabers docked on top.

Terry was enveloped in a black body suit where red armor covered all but his head, hands, and feet. A white helmet covered his head, two cannons appeared on each shoulder, and a beam rifle materialized in his hands.

The Muran twins were covered in blue and green armor from head to toe. Two long cannons sprouted on each shoulder, a tri-machine gun covered each hand, and caterpillar tracks covered their legs.

Guy looked over at Toya and Terry, "Hey you two newbies, you guys are going to be the center of attention since you can move more freely in space than we can. Me and my brother will give backup fire."

Toya nodded and she and Terry got on the catapults.

"All right, all units ready?" Karey asked from the bridge, "All units launch!"

"Toya, MG-Gundam, taking off!"

"Terry, MG-Guncannon, right behind ya Toya!"

"Guy and Tai in the MG-Guntanks launching!

The four pilots launched into outer space. _Oh God,_ Toya thought, _that's going to be hard to get used to!_ Tai and Guy righted themselves and got in position to defend the Grail. Toya and Terry continued on to meet the enemy.

* * *

"What's this?" Axel asked aloud, "Two enemy units are flying towards us, and they're both…MGs? Change of plan. Disable all enemy units in order to confiscate the Mobile Gears. Now spread out!"

The three Zakus broke formation and spiraled towards the enemy. They opened fire on the two enemy suits.

"There're three of them," Toya said to Terry, "Their bullets and shells are no match for our beam rifles!"

The Gundam and Guncannon returned fire, being careful to avoid the onslaught of bullets. Axel dodged the first blasts and flew straight past Toya and shot his bazooka at Toya's back. She turned in time to block with her shield.

"My name is Ensign Toya Yuya, what's yours?"

"Yuya!" Axel exclaimed.

"Wait, Yuya?" Kosuke's voice came over Axel's radio.

"Yes," Toya answered, "I'm daughter of Chairman Yuya. My sister Shina Yuya was killed by NEOS officer Axel Yoshda."

Kosuke tried to fly over to Axel and Toya, but Terry turned and aimed at Kosuke. Saiba roundhouse kicked Terry before he shot and said, "Never turn your back on an enemy!"

"I'm sorry for your loss," Axel said.

"What's your name?" Toya asked.

Axel hesitated, "Its Axel Yoshda."

"You killed my sister!" Toya screamed, tossing away her beam rifle and grabbing her beam saber, "I'll kill you!"

Axel tossed his bazooka and grabbed his beam tomahawk, and dashed towards her. Both parried the others' attack as they continuously swung their weapons.

"I didn't kill your sister!" Axel yelled, "It was a stray missile!"

"Why were there missiles in a neutral colony like Helena? Why didn't you stop it?"

"We were in the car riding to the space port. I got hurt, too. I was sent to the hospital!"

"Lies!" Toya yelled, "You _assassinated_ _her_!"

"NO!" Kosuke shouted trying to shove Toya away, but she turned and threw him towards the Grail.

"Oh, now some action!" Tai said, "Let's go brother. Don't let him touch the ship!"

The twins unloaded a barrage of bullets in Kosuke's direction. Kosuke instinctively saw where each bullet was headed and where to dodge. _Is this the power of a Neogenic?_ Kosuke had no time to answer his question, and the brothers prepared another volley of bullets. A grenade shot into his hand from his hip, and he threw it in-between the enemy units.

"Ha, missed!" Guy said.

Suddenly the grenade split into five parts hitting both brothers.

"It's a cluster bomb!" Tai exclaimed.

Kosuke took his beam tomahawk in one hand, and his machine gun in the other. With his beam tomahawk, Kosuke sliced Tai's cannons off. With his machine gun, Kosuke disabled Guy's jetpack.

"I don't want to fight you. I need to stop the fight between Axel and Toya!" Kosuke said and left the older pilots confused.

"What a pilot." Tai commented.

Terry made to punch Saiba, but Saiba grabbed his fist and kicked him in the abdomen.

"Your good," Terry said.

"Not so bad yourself," Saiba said, "but still no match for me!"

* * *

Terry used his cannons to fire, and the shells destroyed Saiba's shoulder shield and his machine gun out of his hand. Saiba took out his tomahawk and swung executioner-style. Terry barely dodged the attack, and shot his beam rifle. Saiba threw his cracker grenade at the blast as he dodged, and both MGs were thrown back.

Meanwhile, Axel slashed at Toya, who blocked with her shield. Kosuke radioed in to Axel, "Axel we need the shuttle! We're too close to Earth's atmosphere. We'll burn up!"

"You're right," axel grunted as he radioed Brody, "We need the shuttle so we can enter Earth's atmosphere. From there we'll head to New York."

"Alright," Brody radioed back, "From this point on you're on your own. Don't disappoint me."

"Yes, sir!" Axel said as the transmission ended.

The Gundam charged Axel's red Zaku, "Think you're going somewhere, Axel?"

Before Toya got any closer, Kosuke knocked her beam saber out of her hands with his tomahawk.

"Fool!" Toya said, "I still have another saber!"

Karey Manor radioed Toya and said, "The Muran twins are too damaged to battle and have retreated within the Grail."

"Dang it!" Toya exclaimed.

"I see the shuttle!" Saiba announced, "We need to hurry and get rid of these guys!"

"Saiba, head there and defend the shuttle!" Axel commanded.

"Yes sir!"

Terry turned his beam rifle on the shuttle, but was punched in the face by Saiba. His beam rifle was knocked out of his hands and was kicked back to the fight with the others.

"Kosuke, disable their main cannons," Axel said, and his friend complied.

Kosuke dodged the volley of shots the Grail attempted to hit him with. Using his machine gun, he damaged the main weapons without destroying them, "At last a chance to redeem myself for nearly killing those two pilots."

Kosuke returned to the fight and spotted Terry trying to target Axel with his cannons. Quickly, Kosuke threw a cracker at Terry. By the time Terry shot Guncannon's cannons, the shells collided with the fragmented pieces of the cracker and exploded.

"Attention all units on the battlefield, this is Captain Scarlett Mezzanine of the Grail. We surrender and allow you to enter the atmosphere unharmed."

"Surrender?" Toya asked bewildered.

"Yeah," Axel said, "While the two of us have been fighting my teammates have been disabling your partners and battleship. It needs to be repaired. Be thankful that we need to get to Earth or else we'd destroy you and your ship."

"Why you!" Toya cursed, "Fine! Go! Get out of my sight! Until next time, Axel!"

Kosuke led Axel to the shuttle, while Toya helped Terry board the Grail.

* * *

On the shuttle, Saiba was bent on one knee, "I'm sorry for our mission's failure . Axel."

"Don't worry, Saiba," Axel said, "We had no idea they had that kind of power, or that they had MGs to boot. Those must've been the stolen MGs taken from Helena."

"What?' Kosuke asked.

"Vice Admiral Shearman told me that the Yuya butler stole the MGs while we were in Helena."

"Mr. Hashibara?" Kosuke asked in awe, "I knew he wasn't the greatest of guys, but to do something like that?"

Axel nodded.

"Excuse me, _sir_," Saiba said to Kosuke, "but shouldn't you be showing our leader more respect? He can throw you out of the military!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Kosuke asked, "I'd like it, too, but Brody wouldn't allow it. Not after the trouble he went to make me join. Believe me, I want nothing to do with this war."

Axel chuckled, "That's true, but I need you here with me. You'll help keep me sane in the times to come."

Saiba looked puzzled, and Kosuke grinned at this.

"We'll land in New York in forty-five minutes. The siege will probably take place tomorrow. That's enough time for the Grail to be repaired."

"We'll win!" Saiba said confidently.

* * *


End file.
